Parachute
by Bria
Summary: January 1, 2005: The Doctor has to see Rose Tyler once more time before he regenerates. A goodbye for him but a hello for her. I consider this a companion piece to Smaller on the Inside. It's not necessary to have read that but I would recommend it as it also gets into the Doctor's head in a similar way.


Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them. The Doctor's and Rose's lines are all from The End of Time Part 2. But if you're reading this you're a Whovian so you already know that right?

Inspiration: I wanted to do a companion piece to Smaller on the Inside. I was inspired by Train's song Parachute but didn't want a songfic and yet the lyrics were almost perfect (I'll open up and be your parachute /and I'll never let you down /so open up and be my human angel/and we'll only hit the ground running). It works because Rose _was_ the Doctor's parachute. I definitely encourage folks to look it up. Also the precious girl and shining star bits come from Love Don't Roam and Song for Ten from the Doctor Who soundtrack. BUY THEM ON ITUNES. You won't be sorry!

D.O.C.T.O.R.W.H.O

The Doctor had almost completed his farewell tour. He saved Martha and Mickey from a Sontaran. He'd also saved Luke and waved to Sara Jane. He'd saluted Captain Jack and introduced him to Alonso. He had even checked up on the great-granddaughter of Nurse Redfern and was pleased to learn she'd been happy in the end. He'd said goodbye to Wilf, and seen Donna from afar.

Now for the last goodbye even though he couldn't say the words he longed to say. Rose wouldn't understand if he tried. It would still be the most important goodbye he'd ever had. One more chance for the Doctor to see his precious girl, his shining star, his Rose. Just thinking her name made him beam with pride, despite the pain he was now in. Her face been the first these eyes had looked upon and he wanted her to be the last one they ever saw. She had imprinted herself across both his hearts, starting in his previous life, and she would remain there forevermore. She had seen him through one regeneration, well, almost saw him through two. That kind of bond was not something that could be lessened by time or distance.

A light snow was falling as the Doctor stumbled out of the TARDIS. He moved slowly until he was leaned up against a wall across from the Powell Estate. He had pointed his ship right at Rose Tyler and the old girl had done it right. He saw the housing complex and even heard the muted voices of both her as well as her mother as they approached the estate. After a moment Jackie had gone her own way.

Then Rose was right in front of him. She probably hadn't seen him and that was ok. He had just wanted to see her. The pain was getting worse. It was all he could do to not crumble to the ground. Unable to help himself, he grunted in pain.

_"You all right, mate?"_

His Rose. So caring, so kind, even to a stranger on a now deserted street. She couldn't have known he wouldn't hurt her and somehow he knew the thought hadn't crossed her mind. That was the kind of person Rose Tyler was. She truly cared about people and wanted to help. She was almost like his own human angel, helping him by her mere presence. Now she was helping again and she didn't even know it. Just being able to look upon her face was made it easier to face what was imminent. "Yeah."

_"Too much to drink?"_

Of course she'd think that. It made sense. He hadn't considered what he must look like right now. While he hadn't drunk it (more liked bathed in it) he had absorbed way too much radiation. "Something like that."

_"Maybe it's time you went home."_

So very true. The hour was fast approaching. But his home was not the same, would never be the same, without her in it. "Yeah."

_"Anyway... Happy New Year."_

"And you." The Doctor watched her turn away. She seemed so young to him right now. He watched her retreating back, wondering how long it would be for her before she met him, surely it couldn't be that far off. He just had to know. "What year is this?"

_"Blimey, how much have you had?!"_

The Doctor shrugged noncommittally. It was all he could do. It was either that or collapse. It won't be much longer. He had to get back to the TARDIS soon.

_"2005, January the 1st."_

Just a few months then. A few months until he would grab her hand in the dingy cellar of Henrik's department store and change her entire life with a single word: Run_. _And would they ever hit the ground running! So much adventure, so many good times were ahead of her. Pain as well, but ultimately she would get what she wanted, even if not in the way she had once hoped. "2005? Tell you what. I bet you're going to have a really great year."

_"Yeah?"_

Rose smiled that huge smile of hers. The one that could brighten his darkest days. Despite the pain, he was able to smile back at her.

_"See ya."_

Indeed. He would never see her again, not in his future, but she would certainly see him again, each version of himself that she would soon come to know. Wibbly Wobbly timey wimey. It was a comforting thought.

The Doctor watched her as she entered her building and walked out of his life. He made sure she was out of sight before he started to move again. Each step was agony. It was all he could do to remain standing upright, as he felt his way along the wall.

He had only wanted to see Rose one last time; he hadn't thought he'd get the chance to speak to her. The encounter had been so short but it had made the pain easier to bear because she had been there. He actually found himself thankful for it as it allowed him this moment with Rose. Otherwise he would have stayed silent. She hadn't had any idea who he was, had no way of knowing he was _her_ Doctor but that had been ok. The moment meant everything to him and he knew he would cherish it forever.

Having looked upon Rose for the last time, the Doctor reflected back on his current life, especially recent events. It might not have been genocide but the whole sorry event on Mars and afterward made him realize how wrong he had been lately. He had left his metacrisis with Rose in Pete's World with the explanation that the new Doctor needed her. While that was true, what was even truer, was that he himself still needed someone. He was dangerous when he was alone for too long.

He had looked down on some people, even some of his friends, as unimportant in this incarnation, and he had tried to bend the laws of time to his will, which only proved how wrong he had been. Everybody was important. Adelaide Brooke taught him that with her death and it had been all his fault, the way it had played out. He was still as in need of a companion as he had ever been. The Time Lord Victorious had proved that.

The Doctor really didn't want to go but maybe it was for the best. Perhaps this regeneration really had lived too long. All he could hope was the next man to saunter away would remember that. It wasn't good for anybody when he was alone. Even though she would never know, in his next life he wanted to be somebody who would make Rose proud.

D.O.C.T.O.R.W.H.O

A/N: There you go. I'm still new to Doctor Who fanfiction and would appreciate feedback on how I am doing. I feel very rusty after not having written for so many years and because I am pretty new to the fandom.

Thanks to proudtobeawhovian for all the PMs back and forth. They helped me write.


End file.
